


Deep Orange

by FrostedEJ



Series: The Color of Spones [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Leaf Jumping, M/M, fall - Freeform, mushy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: It's fall! Perfect for leaf jumping!





	

Leonard giggled. He’d just gotten home with the gang in tow, and out in the yard, in the piles of leaves, bundled up in cold weather deep orange colored clothing, was Jo and Spock. 

Spock was watching Joanna jump about in the leaves with uncontained glee, squealing with each leap. 

“Yaayyy! Hehehehehe!” Joanna froze then squeaked and bolted for them. 

“AUNT NYOTA!” Nyota laughed and scooped up the little brunette, hugging her. 

“See? I told you I’d come too!” 

“Oi, what about my hug?” Jo looked up at Scotty and hugged him too with a giggle, then hugged the others as well. Spock wrinkled his nose. 

“Jumping into piles of leaves in fall is normal then?” Jim grinned and nodded. 

“It’s the best thing ever!” Leonard smirked and kissed Spock’s nose, rewarded by a slight emerald blush on his Vulcan’s cheeks. 

“They're getting mushy again…” Pavel chuckled and scooped Jo up so that she was sitting on his shoulders. 

“Da, zhey are.”


End file.
